Mission: Murder
by sad-tears-of-death
Summary: Two years ago a slaughter took place in a small village. They know who did it, but why is still a mystery. Gaara, a friend and some strangers find themselves on a mission that will either make them stronger or kill them all. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. The scroll

Mission: Murder

Adurna: Why do I have to be the evil one

Garra: Well lets see here, you destroyed your moms house after one hour of being home, you chased your sister around with a bat, oh and my favirote. Remember the time when you...

Adurna: Shut-up

Garra: See you are mean

Adurna: I hate you

Garra: Sadtears Adurna is being mean to me

Sadtearsofdeath: I'm not getting into this, last time she..

Adurna: grrrrrr

Sadtearsofdeath: Shuting up

I do not own Naurto in anyway or anyform or any... I can't think of anything else. Well you get the point.

Chapter 1

Garra watched Saskue train Naruto and Sakura for the fifth time today. He was teaching them to think before they attack, it was more of a lecture than anything. Sakura and Naruto nodded and stood straight infront of Saskue as he asked them what they would do in a certain situation. Garra answered all in his mind and smirked as Naruto scratched the back of his head, puzzled. Garra turned around and headed back towards the oak tree he has spent so much time by. It gave him time to think and to practice, while not being disturbed. Getting to the oak was not exactly fun to Garra. It was more unrelaxing as it could ever get. Most starred at the darkly drawn eyeliner on the boys face or the big ore on his back, non the less his hair which was the color of fire. He ignored the stares as he walked down the rocky street, dodging everyones glances. But one person caught his eye when he looked up at them. His face was muscular and round, and he didn't seem to be happy. "Are you Garra?" the man asked. Garra stopped and studied the man before answering. "What's your buisness?"

The man's frown turned into a smile, more of a grin as he handed Garra a scroll. Garra glanced at the scroll but did not take it. "This is a message to you Garra, it is a mission. Many have failed, we hope you can... do better. Well, we hope." Garra angrily took the scroll and nodded a thanks before walking around the man and heading back to his original destination. The oak. The man looked back at Garra and laughed evily, "There is no way that this wierdo can ever beat Adurna, not now, not ever. The other one mabye. But him no." The man continued walking a smile plastered on his tan face.

Something was up with that man, something Garra didn't like. He sensed something, evil mabye. Well duh, that man didn't exactly send off a good vibe. To his right a bush moved and he looked over out of the corner of his eye. A soccer ball rolled out of the bushes and stopped at his feet. Blood coated the black and white designs. Garra took a step back and cautiously parted the bushes. A little boy was rolled up in a ball, blood drippled down his face as he shook uncontrolably. Then another movement, from the trees. Garra had barely enough time to react as two moon dagger dug themselves into the ground, where he had just been standing. Garra looked back towards the boy, but he was gone. All that was left was the ball and a golden ring. Garra picked up the ring and looked carefully at the designs. An aquamarine diamond was in the middle with 4 other diamonds, one in each corner of the ring. Red, green, white and black. Then something blue flashed before his eyes. The moon daggers were gone and a scratch appeared on the finger he had held the ring with. But Garra has dropped it and it had fallen into his sleeve. He could feel the cold gold rubbing against his elbow. Whoever that ring belonged to, they wanted it back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I couldn't grab it, he dropped it before I could."

"Try again."

"You do it, I sense something evil about the boy."

"I'm sure he sensed it from you too."

"We could follow him."

"We could, but he would know after awile."

"Yes, you are right."

"I know."

"No you don't."

"So..."

"I wonder what his new mission is?"

"Follow him and read the scroll over his shoulder, leave when he tries to turn around."

"But I thought you said, to not follow him."

"I did say not to follow him."

"And now your saying that I should follow him."

"Yes that is right."

"..."

"You have no idea what I'm trying to say do you?"

"No, not really."

"Figures. I'll try to grab the scroll, you stay here."

"Fine, could you bring back a dounut?"

"No."

"..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garra reached into his sleeve and grabbed the ring. It glistened in the sun. He put it away when he thought he heard voices. He headed back towards the oak, again. He didn't need anymore distractions. He would ask Sasuke about the ring later, he had other things to do at the moment. When he reached the oak, he reached a clearing. A meadow. The wind blew the grass around like rag dolls. A single tree stood tall and proud in the middle of the tall grass. It was the oak. Garra smiled and headed towards it, glancing back towards the mysterious forest. He rested his back against its trunk and sighed heavely. "Now I wonder what this mission is?" He said aloud. Opening the scroll he read it to himself.

Dear, Garra

We are glad to inform you that you and two others have been chosen to venture on one of the most dangerous missions in the world. No one has suceeded at this mission. We caution you, there is a big chance you may be hurt or worse if you accept. A female ninja named Adurna is wanted everywhere, for slaughtering an entire town. Some witnesses say that there were acompanying her, but we are not sure. You are to find her and lure her to us. We will do the rest. We will have a quick meeting with you and the others tommorow at 6:00 p.m. If you are late, you cannot perform this mission.

Signed, Ludric Dempsey

Head of RNT special assignment

Garra frowned, and laid his head on the grass closing his eyes slowly. He fell asleep, even with the scroll in his hands. Before he drifted into a wonderlust world, a red blur caught his eye. And then all went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you get the scroll, all mighty scroll taker."

"Yes, I did."

"What did it say?"

"..."

"Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Have you forgotten something?"

"And what would that be."

"We said that we would never keep secrets, you promised."

"I don't want you to be worried."

"Listen, no matter what it is I can help you through it."

"You sure you wanna here this."

One shadow nodded

"They want to capture a murderer."

"So, thats no big deal."

"No, it is."

"Why?"  
"Because that murderer..."

"Come on, what?"

"Is you."

Adurna looked stunned in the darkness, knala could tell.

"But I didn't kill anyone."

"You did, but you didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? The night of the blood oath celebration?"

"Crap."

"Do you remember that in order to save us, you and Selian had to kill an entire village?"

"..."

"Murder."

"..."

"Murder."

"..."

"Are you even listening to me?"

Adurna looked at her friend in silence, tears streaming down her cheeks. Adurna dropped to her knees and tried to hold back the tears as all the faces of the wemon, and men, and children she had killed in order to save her friends returned once more to her memory. knala knelt down beside her friend and hugged her tightly.

"I never meant... I never..."

"Shhhhhhhh."

Please read and review, Garra is watching Sasuke for a reason. Hint. Hint. Who are the other chosen ones? Find out in chapter 2.


	2. A bad day

I do not own Naruto in anyway...

Naruto: Why couldn't Sakura be the one that made the mess

sadtearsofdeath: do you really want me to answer that?

Saskue: Yeah it would be better if she didn't

sadtearsofdeath: You are actuelly nice in my storys

Saskue: Dont get used to it

Sakura: Saskue!

Saskue: sadtearsofdeath help!

sadtears of death touches Sakura on the head and she disseapered in a puff of pink smoke

Saskue: Dear god

Sakura appears again

Saskue: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gaara: I will save you

Sakura: Grrrrrr

Gaara: I take that back, I'm gonna go kill innocent little creatures

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

A bad day

Garra awoke when something wet seemed to touch his face. Opening his eyes he squinted as rain poured down on him. "What the?" Had he fallen asleep? No not possible! Gaara dosen't sleep, he's demon! He remembered a red line darting within his vision and then the loss of feeling for the scroll. All went black. "That was no dream, the scroll..." Then something accured to Gaara. The scroll said 6:00 pm at the meeting hall. What time is it? Gaara stood up and wipped the eyeliner that had smeared onto his cheek away. "Great I'm late!" He yelled before sprinting down the wet dirt path that winded its way threw the mysterious forest. He jumped over bushes and limbs that threatened to trip him or scratch him. And then he reached the town.

"Look mommy! Its that wierd kid with the black eyeliner. He looks funny!" the girl screached pointing at Gaara

"Now Ming thats not very nice, you should mind your own. You know your father would not approve of how you have humiliated this young man." The women ruffly grabbed the child by the arm and stormed off.

Gaara ignored both mother and daughter as he sprinted down the towns streets, dodging traders and other buisness people. He tried to snake his way around a man that was very large around the stomach but was pushed into the mud ruffly. He laid thier for atleast a minute before attempting to get up. "Are you ok?" came a gentle voice.

Gaara looked up and saw Saskue's out-stretched hand. He took it and Saskue helped him up. "You look terrible!" Saskue laughed. Only one of Gaara's eyes had eyeliner, he was soaked to the bone, covered in mud and had grass in his hair.

"Thats nice." Gaara said, angrily

Saskue apologized and picked the grass out of Gaara's hair. "I don't look that much like a wreck do I?"

Saskue lied and shook his head no, but Gaara saw right threw it. He didn't say anything. Saskue reached out and attempted to wipe the dark eyeliner that had smeared itself on Gaara's face but Gaara stopped him.

"I'm fine."

"Whatever you say, come on lets go inside. You might be able to fit into some of Naruto's cloths."

"No I'm late for a meeting."

"You mean the one at 6? Your going to? Its only 3. We still have 3 hours left."

"Are you serious?"

"Um... yes."

"So your telling me that I woke up soaked, ran threw a freaky forest, fell in mud, just for that stupid meeting and now your telling me that we still have three hours?" Gaara yelled at Saskue.

Saskue backed away slowly, one eye twitching. "Try not to kill me." Gaara pushed down the anger and took a deep breath. "Ok, lets go."

With that both boys turned the corner and walked back to Naruto's house.

Saskue opened the door and sweatdropped as he saw paint all over the walls, and food scattered on the floor. Sakura's voice could be heard, it was loud and threatening. "Ignore the mess, it wasen't like this before I left. Believe me." Saskue said, scratching the back of his head. Gaara jumped from one place to another trying not to step on any food or what ever else was on the floor. Saskue did the same. Naruto had his head lowered and was sitting in the middle of 6 giant piles of ruined cake. Sakura was yelling and throwing things at Naruto, mostly trash and pieces of the cake.

"I made this for Saskue! Now you ruined them! I made six so if you destroyed one I'd have more! I'm gonna kill you!" Sakura yelled running at Naruto. Naruto jumped up and hid behind Gaara who moved out of the way exposing Naruto to Sakura.

"Naruto up here!" yelled Lee

Gaara looked over his shoulder at Lee. He hated Lee, he was annoying and wasent anywhere near mature, not like Saskue.

"Great look who's here, the demon." Lee mocked.

Gaara growled deep in his throat and jumped at Lee who retreated upstairs followed by Naruto and then Sakura.

"Well since Naruto is to busy trying to escape Sakura, I guess you could borrow some of my cloths."

Inside Gaara was doing a happy dance but in the outside he only nodded.

Saskue went upstairs and then came back down with folded cloths in his hands. He handed them to Gaara and sent him off. Gaara went upstairs and changed. Saskue took Gaara's wet cloths and put them in a plastic sack. "Here." Saskue said handing Gaara the sack, who took it gratefully.

"I owe you. A lot."

"No you don't just return the cloths when you get the chance."

"Yeah, ok."

A knock sounded on the door. Saskue moved as fast as he could over to the door but tripped over a popcorn bag and fell on his face. Gaara was laughing hysterically.

Another knock. "I'm coming hold on a sec!" Saskue yelled brushing himself off and opening the door. TenTen appeared in the doorway.

"Great."

Lee came down stairs and looked at the clock. "Crap its six, I'm gonna be late for dinner!" Lee yelled saying goodbye and running out the door, TenTen ran after him.

Saskue looked at Gaara who looked at Saskue. "I thought you said we had three hours."

"We did when I left to go into town."

"Idiot come on!"

Garra grabbed Saskue by the shirt and dragged him to the meeting house. Before going in, Gaara went into one of the towns restrooms and put on his eyeliner. When he came out Saskue was leaning against the meeting hall doors, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"Come on!" Gaara yelled opening the doors.

Saskue peered at Gaara with one eye before walking in himself. They sat down in chairs next to a girl with long flowing red hair and one with short black hair. Neither one of the boys knew them. Another girl sat behind Gaara, she had long blonde hair that was super curly. Saskue looked back and asked a guy with short white hair the time.

"Exactly six." The boy said.

"Thanks, I'm Saskue." He said holding out his hand.

"Leon." said the boy shaking Saskues hand.

"Nice to meet you Leon, this is Gaara. My best friend."

Leon shoke hands with Gaara and pointed to the girl next to him. "This is my partner Xhantra."

Xhantra glanced at both boys and nodded.

"And my name is Silo, this is my partner Rhia." The girl with long red hair said, pointing to the evil minded girl next to her.

"I thought there were only supposed to be 3 people?" Gaara asked.

"No, 3 groups of 2 people. Silo and Rhia, me and Xhantra and you and Saskue." Leon pointed out.

Silo sighed sadly, "Thier used to be another group, but then something happeded and well both left."

"Who were they?" Saskue asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Adurna and Knala."

The name clicked inside Gaara's mind quickly. "She is the one that we are supposed to kill, though."

"Yes I know, it is a bad day. Especially when you find out you have to kill two of your best friends." Rhia spoke for the first time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Are you sure this will work Knala?

Positive.

What if they turn against us

They wont

How do you know that

I don't

but you said you were positive this will work

your point

Rachel and Bonita could turn on us anytime

yes, but how else are we to get that ring back

hmmm what was the plan again

We have Rachel and Bonita accept RNT's assignment to kill us

and?

then they get close to that Gaara figure and take the ring

I like

I know

thats a first

but what if they are double agents

triple ya mean?

um... yeah

just shut-up and forget about it

fine

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey waz up ppl? I worked really hard on this, really, really hard... Anyway just read and review and drop a note or whatever.

Chapter 3

Silenced Spirit

Future scene

Adurna dodged Saskue's attack and struck back. Saskue fell to the ground a soft crack coming from his arm. Gaara reached out and grabbed Adurna by the neck, cutting off her air. She gasped and gagged.

"Let her go!" screamed Silo. She stabbed Gaara in the back and flung him towards Saskue who was craddling his arm. Silo helped Adurna up and stood infront of her, her sword raised.

"Traitor!" yelled Saskue

Gaara spit out blood and laid down on the green grass, he fell asleep in the weeds. All that was heard were the creaking sound of crickets and the sound of Saskue's frightened yell for him to open his eyes, to come back

To come back to the land of the living...


End file.
